


You’re a Make-up Guru?!

by Ladybug_X_ChatNoir02



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Express, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybug_X_ChatNoir02/pseuds/Ladybug_X_ChatNoir02
Summary: Adoptable, not finished, and severely in need of coffee.LBXCN02You’re a Make-up Guru?!So this is HermionexDraco story, with a saviour complex Hermione, EWE (epilogue what epilogue), and totally adoptable. I was on a writing spree a few years ago and I’ve decided that even if I’ve lost inspiration, you might want to read it!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	You’re a Make-up Guru?!

So this is HermionexDraco story, with a saviour complex Hermione, EWE (epilogue what epilogue), and totally adoptable. I was on a writing spree a few years ago and I’ve decided that even if I’ve lost inspiration, you might want to read it! It’s also unedited, because I want you to be able to change it if you adopt or spin off of it. If you’re here for and ending, see if someone has adopted it or something like that. I probably will only update this with who has adopted/spun off this story. Don’t get your hopes up. If you want to use this, go ahead, but please credit me! Thanks to those who’ve decided to read this blurb!

My AN notes are either criticisms of my work or notes for editing. I may have gone overboard but this writing is so crazy! 

notes: *abfka* is italicized, -lshdgfjkshd- is underlined, bold is _brkhj_.

—Story Start—

I step into my ugliest sweater dress and put on my make up. For one of the youngest and most famed gurus (AN: cringe AF writing! PS, AN is going to be *now* me, and PAN will be *past* me :) ) I wear relatively little; winged eyeliner with little cats in them, light smoky eye, blush, a perfect pink on my lips, contouring, foundation, etc. (AN: can you tell all of my makeup experience was from YouTube? Pfft.) I seem to have an amazing talent for anything stylish; clothes, makeup, and even pairing people in good relationships. Anyways, bit of background:

Hi, I’m Hermione Jean Granger. I was adopted by Mr. Arnold (Hank) Henry Granger (AN: Her parents names are made up lol, and Mr. Granger goes by the nickname for his second name. People going by their middle names is pretty common in my family) and Jean May Granger. My father apparently drove drunkenly into the orphanage and then crashed, leaving a squabbling baby in a medi-witch’s arms. I’m going back to Hogwart’s for my 7th year of school as Head Girl and Malfoy as Head Boy. Right this instant I’m looking at Millicent Bulstrode intently, wondering what I can do to help her... facial situation.

I decide to ask for Bulstrode to come with me, and get up.

“Bulstrode, I need you, can you come with me?” Millicent glowers and stands.

“What does the Mudblood want?” She sneers.

“20-30 mins of your time and co-operation, otherwise I guess I’ll have to find another worthy of this Gift. I know! I’ll ask Ginny!” I smile brightly. Millicent grabs my arm.

“What is the gift?” She murmurs, gripping tightly. 

“Free Makeover with supplies and tutoring included.” I turn on my heel and leave. Sitting down (AN: Where tf are they sitting down??), Millicent seems worried. “It’ll be fine.” I assure her, as I cast a spell that rolls the drapes down. I get out my foundation mixer and carefully smooth it into a cream. “Do or think of something that will make you blush.”

“I wish that I had gotten a proper boyfriend before I left for school... and a proper shag.” Her cheeks dust pink and I take mental notes: blushing more on cheekbones, blushing less on cheeks (AN: wut?). I make a perfect blush for her. When I’ve whipped up a whole new set of cosmetics, I taught her how to put it on (AN: Dunno why the tense changed).

“Granger. What are you doing with Bulstrode?” I mentally groan, Malfoy (AN: was probably meant to be italicized), before slipping a black hood over Millicent’s face (AN: sounds like she’s going to be kidnapped or something).

“Secret project that we *are* going to show to the Great Hall during the feast. Bulstrode, when the feast starts, come get me. I’ll help you get in and out of this dress.” I hold up a huge garment bag (AN: I think I meant that in the sense that the garment bag had lots of floofy fabric in it). “See you then! Bye! I’d not show anyone, surprise right?”

“What is this mess?” I notice, finally the mess I’ve made. One Scourgify later, it’s gone. “Was that make up? You don’t wear makeup.” (AN: don’t be like me, choose one way of saying makeup.)

“Then you missed the kitty eyeliner and smokey eye.”

—End Story—

Soooo... Interested? Anyways, that’s it for me here. Yea. I gave up mid dialogue, deal with it.

~ LBXCN02


End file.
